


The Trouncing

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [171]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, Prompt Fill, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Challenging the women to a snowball fight…not Roy’s best idea.<br/>Disclaimer: The universe and characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. All hail!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouncing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Roy Mustang was a man big enough to admit when he was wrong, at least most of the time. One of the reasons he didn’t like to admit to any ‘wrongness’ was currently in Central City, the reason being known as Edward Elric. Roy hated admitting he was wrong to Edward, known previously as the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' when he served under Roy's command in the military, mostly because Fullmetal was such a fucking _brat_ about catching Roy when he was wrong. 

He had to admit (to himself, at least), he hadn't been thinking clearly at the time. His thoughts were more on the 'afterward' than the 'now' - a bad thing for a soldier of his experience. But there'd seemed no harm in suggesting a snowball fight to take advantage of the sudden dip in the temperature - not to mention the snow in Central City. 

Edward had sneered slightly at the recommendation, but had reluctantly agreed. And then Roy went and made his major mistake - he'd suggested, magnanimously, he'd thought - that the women should each be paired up with one of the men, to make sure they had a chance.

It must've been the sherry they'd been drinking. Roy had to blame it on something, after all, knowing Riza Hawkeye was a crack shot with a weapon. She'd given him such a cool look, Roy was pretty sure she'd stolen it from Olivier Mille Armstrong. Wherever she'd gotten it, it was cold enough to shrivel certain parts of his anatomy he took great pride in - and that was just mistake one. Mistake two wasn't apologizing immediately, nor noticing how Fullmetal's eyes had gone wide at Riza's suggestion that they have teams of the sexes - Winry and she against Roy and Edward. His third mistake had been agreeing (mostly in hopes Riza would eventually let him back into her bed - if he groveled enough). 

Now, pinned down, out of ammunition, and snowballs whizzing past his head from two different directions, Roy wondered if he had a handkerchief large enough to fly overhead in surrender. Because what he'd failed to understand was Miss Rockbell was an equally good shot with a snowball as Riza. 

Worse still, Edward Elric would never, ever, let him live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye + Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell (+ any others), snowball fight_


End file.
